The Vampire Digidestined
by paul thunder
Summary: My first Fic! Hope you enjoy! Definately deserves it's rating. Tai and Kari have an elder sister but she is not all as she seems . . . Lemon and strangeness


_My first Fic!_

_Hope you enjoy and please review if you can_

_Dedicated to my girlfriend who is also on under the name of AlternateDigimon_

_Present day_

Outside, it was snowing and had been all winter.

Tai and Kari Kamiya had been stuck in their apartment for the past four weeks and, as of yet, had not been able to visit their Digimon or have any contact with them whatsoever as, for some reason, their D-Tectors had stopped working.

The siblings had reverted to old fashioned games of 'I Spy' and Monopoly, which was missing half of the pieces and smelt of a now deceased distant relative.

It was because of this relative that their father was at the airport picking up Tai and Kari's elder sister whom neither of them had ever known they had until three or four days ago when their parents had cared to enlighten them.

_Three days previous_

'Your aunt Magdalene has past away, and, until her death, she had been looking after my daughter, the one I had with a woman before your mother,' the childrens' father explained in an almost apologetic tone of voice.

Their aunt was not in fact their aunt and rather a very good friend of the family who had moved to England a little more than fifteen years ago.

'You mean we have a half sister?' Kari asked with a half shocked, half excited look.

'How comes you never told us about her, dad?' Tai asked; his faced fixed in a semi-suspicious frown.

'Well, when I say "_before _your mother" I actually mean…'

'You had an affair,' Tai stated bluntly.

His father nodded his head and took in a silent breath.

'Yes, I had an affair with a woman I hardly even knew. But, now, that's all in the past but as a result, you have a half sister who, in light of recent events, will be coming to live with us as of this Thursday.'

'Dad, that's like three days away!' Kari pointed out.

Her father nodded.

'I know, I know.'

'Is mom alright with this? You know, having your… child living under the same roof as her?' Tai asked in a quiet voice.

'Not really but the poor girl has nowhere else to go apart from a care home and I can't do that to her.'

_Present day_

The taxi drew to a halt outside the airport and a man dressed in dark denim jeans and a pale shirt stepped out, putting an umbrella up over his head as he did.

'I'll be twenty minutes,' he told the driver and then went into the terminal and headed towards arrivals.

The plane from England had just landed and the passengers were getting off and making their ways to wherever they were going.

As the crowd dispersed, a young girl with red waves and green eyes stood and waited with only a hiking rucksack over her shoulder.

The man observed the child.

She was quite tall for her age. At least six feet but that may have been due to the black boots on her feet which had a rather thick rubber sole.

She was wearing a pair of combat trousers with dark green camouflage and a white tank top which had a small slit down the front and the two panels folded over, showing off her well developed cleavage and an intricate looking necklace along with a dog tag with the letter S on it.

The necklace was in the shape of a heart. It was black and looked if it was made of wood with thin silver wire pressed into it in three swirls, one in each bulge and a smaller one at the point. The heart was attached to a piece of black twine with more thin wire. It had a black bead on the wire and then two beads either side of the link onto the twine.

The girl adjusted the strap of her rucksack on her shoulder and the man blinked and pulled himself back to reality.

He was here to pick up the child. His daughter.

He walked towards her with a warming smile on his face.

As he approached the girl, she almost seemed to shy back as she put her front foot backwards and gripped her rucksack strap with both hands.

'Hi, how are you?' the man asked the young girl.

She nodded her head and gave a small smile.

'I can take your bag if you want me to?' the man suggested.

The girl shook her head.

The man held back a confused expression. That would have been rude. He knew that the girl would be scared and lost so he would just have to do his best to make sure she could settle in and get on with her life and he and his family could get on with theirs.

'There's a taxi waiting outside for us,' the man told the girl.

She nodded her head.

'Off we go then,' the man said and then began to walk back out of the terminal with the girl following a few steps behind.

They got to the taxi and the driver popped open the back door.

'Here, let me help you,' the man said as he gripped the handle of the rucksack and tried to lift it into the taxi.

His back cracked and he dropped the rucksack. The girl gave a nervous smile and immediately grabbed the bag and effortlessly threw it into the boot of the car.

After recovering, the pair got into the back of the cab; sitting as far away from each other as possible not making conversation for the entire journey and making the twenty minute journey seem to last hours.

The pair were already outside the front door of the man's apartment and he had the key in the door when his wife opened it.

She resisted staring at the girl who looked nothing like her father and warmly invited the girl into the apartment.

'You can put your bag in your room and unpack if you want to,' she told the girl as she walked towards the room she had set up for the girl.

The girl hesitated outside the door.

'Come on in,' the woman told her.

The girl stepped in and then the woman left her to unpack and settle into her new room.

Tai and Kari glanced at the girl from over the back of the sofa and then exchanged a glance when the girl had gone into her room.

Their father saw the look.

'Be nice,' he hissed at them.

Tai and Kari apologised quietly and then went back to watch the television.

Their mother and father joined them and waited whilst the girl unpacked.

'So, um, dad, what's the girl's name?' Tai asked once he had mustered up the courage.

'S-Storm,' he stuttered.

Tai swallowed back a smirk.

'Her mother was very natural and other worldly,' his father told him with a warning glare.

'How old is she? When's her birthday?' Kari asked.

'Why don't you ask her yourself?' her father suggested.

'O-k,' Kari whispered in an unsure tone of voice.

'Go on you two, she's not going to bite,' their father insisted.

Kari and Tai glanced at each other again and then got to their feet and went to Storm's room.

'You knock Tai,' Kari whispered.

Tai took in a breath and reached his hand out towards the door but before he could knock, the door opened and Storm gave the pair a weak smile.

She stepped back, showing that Tai and Kari could come in.

They stepped in and Storm shut the door behind them.

Despite it being still quite light outside and only late afternoon, Storm had her curtains drawn across the large window and only the desk lamp on instead of the main light.

Tai held himself back from asking why.

'So, Storm, you're our half sister,' he said instead.

Storm nodded her head.

Kari glanced round the room and at the still closed rucksack on the bed.

'You haven't got much stuff, have you?' Kari observed.

Storm shook her head.

Kari bit her lip.

'Well, you could come shopping with my friends and I this weekend if you want to? We can get you some more stuff and my friend Mimi can give you advice on which clothes flatter your figure and everything. She's really into all that,' Kari explained with a grin.

Storm just shrugged her shoulders.

Tai swallowed and forced himself to talk and ask the questions he wanted to ask despite the fact he was aware that they would probably offend Storm.

'You don't talk much, do you?' he asked.

'Tai!' Kari exclaimed.

Storm gave a little smile.

'Don't worry, I don't take offence easily,' she told them.

Tai's eyes grew wide and Kari had to clamp her jaw shut to stop it falling to the ground.

'You're,' Tai began.

Storm nodded her head and smiled slightly.

'Yes, sorry, my accent is a little weird,' she said in an apologetic tone of voice.

'No! Its ok, it's actually quite cool,' Kari said with a laugh.

'Kari, your friend's on the phone!' their dad suddenly shouted from the living room.

'Oh, sorry,' Kari said and then went out of the room and took her phone call, leaving Storm and Tai together in Storm's room.

Tai grinned at Storm.

'So, um, seriously, you should meet our friendship group, they're all really cool and really nice.'

'And crazy!' he added with a laugh.

Storm smiled a little.

'I'm flattered that you're trying to help me make friends but I don't think they would like me,' she told him.

'No way! They would love you, especially Matt and Davis, and probably Ken I reckon,' Tai insisted.

Storm looked a little puzzled.

'How do you mean?'

Tai blushed.

'Well, please don't take this the wrong way, and I shouldn't be saying it considering you're my half sister but… you've got a great body and your accent is actually quite seductive,' he explained in an embarrassed and apologetic tone.

Storm bit her lip and in the awkward silence, Tai heard her stomach rumble quietly.

'Are you hungry? I can fix you up a snack if you want me to?' Tai suggested.

Storm shook her head and stared into Tai's eyes.

'No, I need your help,' she told him in an almost pained voice.

Tai nibbled his lip.

'What's the matter?' he asked.

Storm doubled over and clutched her stomach.

Tai stepped towards her and took her by her shoulders.

'Storm what's the matter? Do you want me to get our dad?' he asked.

Storm shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut before straightening and pulling Tai's hands off her shoulders and gripping him by his wrists.

Tai flinched as Storm gave a tighter squeeze and then gritted her teeth and screwed her face up in pain.

'I need you… your,' Storm choked.

Tai's eyes grew wide as Storm looked up at him with her mouth open and her own eyes glowing dark blue.

Tai's stare slipped down to her mouth and he let out a choked breath as he saw that instead of blunt, flat incisors and canines, she had a pair of elongated, pearly white fangs.

Storm's grip on his wrists loosened and she took a step away from her half brother.

'You're a… you're a vampire,' Tai stuttered.

Storm nodded her head and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Tai sat beside her and played with his hands in his lap.

'You're hungry aren't you?'

Storm nodded once again.

Tai bit his lip and then unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

Storm stared at him and then stopped him, keeping hold of his hands and shaking her head.

'If I bite you, you will be changed into a vampire unless I kill you,' she told him in a low voice.

Tai shivered.

'Your voice…' he whispered.

Storm could see the reaction he was having and blushed a little at the bulge between his legs.

Storm quickly grabbed her rucksack and opened it.

Tai watched as she took out a large wooden box with a padlock sealing it.

She undid the padlock by pressing the charm on her necklace into the lock. It clicked open and she opened the lid of the box, revealing thick plastic pouches filled with a deep red liquid.

'Is that?' Tai asked.

Storm nodded her head and took one pouch out.

'Sorry,' Storm said and then sunk her teeth into the corner of the pouch and began to suck out the contents.

Tai watched as the blood drained and then Storm wiped her lips with the back of her hand and tossed the empty pouch into her rucksack and resealed the box before putting into her rucksack.

Tai was staring at Storm, his breathing becoming a little more difficult as he imagined what else she was good at sucking.

Storm glanced at him.

'I can read your mind,' she warned.

Tai apologised and blushed.

Storm let out a low laugh and glanced down at Tai's crotch, making sure he noticed.

'You are very turned on right now, aren't you? By your half sister?' Storm asked in a low and purposely seductive voice.

Tai nodded his head slowly.

'There is something you should know about vampires. We crave two things. Blood and sex. Both of which we need to survive,' Storm explained.

'You have to have sex in order to keep living?' Tai asked.

Storm nodded her head slowly.

'How often?' Tai asked.

Storm took in a breath.

'I must have both everyday,' she replied.

'I know I'm your half brother, but, do you want "it" now?' Tai asked.

'You'd do that?' Storm asked.

Tai nodded his head.

'Then let me do something first, to make sure we're not disturbed,' Storm told him and then took his hand and led him to the door.

She opened it and as soon as she did, the television froze, the clocks stopped ticking and their parents froze in their places.

'What did you do?' Tai asked as Storm took him back into her room and shut the door behind them.

'I froze time,' she said and then pushed him down onto the bed and began to kiss him.

Tai moaned as her tongue explored his mouth and she got onto the bed as well, on top of him with her legs either side of him and her hips pressed into him.

Storm began to unbutton his shirt as Tai undid the button and zip on her combats.

Neither of them had shoes on and this allowed Storm to stand and take her trousers off.

Storm leant into Tai again and began to kiss his chest and lick his nipples.

Tai bit his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around Storm's hips and gripped her arse.

Storm kissed her way down to Tai's jeans and undid his belt before unzipping his trousers and unbuttoning the metal button.

Tai put his hands a little behind him and lifted his hips so that Storm could pull his trousers and boxer shorts off. Then, she removed her own top and revealed that she was wearing no bra and her breast were firm enough to stay where they were.

Tai slid off the bed and fell to his knees in front of Storm.

He put his hands on her hips where the waistband of her thong and pulled it down, revealing her bare skin and genitalia.

Storm sucked in a breath as Tai kissed her pelvis and then licked her clitoris.

Storm stepped her legs apart a little and allowed Tai to push his tongue inside of her and suck at her clit as he pushed his fingers inside of her and wriggled them, tickling her sensitive tissues and letting her cum drip down his fingers.

Storm took a handful of hair on the back of Tai's head and pushed his head further into her.

Tai removed his fingers and began to lick her, pushing his tongue inside her as far as he could and swallowing her cum as it dripped from her body.

Storm let out a quiet moan and then Tai swallowed one last time before Storm pulled him to his feet and walked him back to the bed before pushing him down and sucking him off loudly, making Tai moan and nearly come to his climax.

Before he could release, Storm crawled on top of him and pushed her hips into him, letting him slip his wet dick inside of her before Tai pushed Storm over and began riding her hard, making her moan and tell him to go harder and faster until Tai came.

'You are to tell no one of this or Gods help me I will rip your cock off and ram it down your throat so you cannot breath, understood?' Storm asked him once the pair had got their clothes back on and Tai had recovered from the shock of losing his virginity to a vampire.

'That was your first time?' Storm asked.

He nodded his head as a blush formed over his cheeks and nose.

'Ah, well, in that case, it is probably best you forget about it. I can't have you bragging to your friends,' Storm muttered.

Tai drew in a sharp breath and suddenly collapsed on the floor.

Storm rolled her eyes and picked the boy up and dragged him onto her bed, putting him in a casual sitting position and then placing herself a little way away from him before allowing time to return to normal.

She smile at Tai and he shook his head as he came out of his trancelike state.

'Sorry, what were you saying?' he asked.

Storm shook her head and less than a second later, Kari walked through the door.

'Sorry about that. It was our friends. They want to meet up at school, Tai,' Kari explained as she gave Tai an 'I'm not saying what I mean' look.

Tai's eyes grew wide as he took in a breath.

'Yes, right, uh, sorry Storm but we're going to have to go,' he told her with an apologetic smile.

Storm's eyes narrowed. He could read his mind easier than a book.

'Maybe I should come with you,' Storm suggested.

'After all, it was only a few minutes ago you were suggesting I meet your friends,' she continued with a smirk.

Kari glared at Tai.

Storm knew she was trying to get him to throw her off the scent.

Tai bit his lip and looked back at Storm.

'Uh,' Tai began, but he got no further.

Because of previous events, Storm now had complete control over Tai and leaving her alone was out of the question.

Tai blinked after a few seconds of staring and then slowly turned his head back to Kari and smiled at her.

'Come on Kari, I think the others would like to meet our sister.'

Kari frowned at her brother and then glanced at Storm, unfortunately also falling under her spell.

'Ok, I'll go tell dad we're _all_ going out,' Kari said and then left the room, this time, Tai and Storm followed her.


End file.
